


The Flavors of Fall

by SirGnometheGiant



Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Duke Thomas, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Jason can be a little basic, Jason is soft, M/M, but that’s not the worst thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/pseuds/SirGnometheGiant
Summary: “No one was supposed to find out about this.”“Want me to get you a pumpkin spice latte?”
Relationships: Duke Thomas/Jason Todd
Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Flavors of Fall

Duke didn’t know what he expected when he broke into Jason’s apartment, but seeing Jason sitting on the floor of his living room surrounded by candles definitely wasn’t it. The man’s head whipped around at the sound of his window opening and froze, one hand still reaching into an Amazon package. Duke, who had stopped halfway through the window at the sight, slowly eased his way inside.

“Um, what are you doing?”

Jason’s face lit up, a hot blush rising high on his face. “No one was supposed to find out about this,” he muttered, ducking his head.

Duke felt a smile start to work it’s way across his face, not even bothering to try and hide it. “Jason Todd, I don’t believe it. You have a candle obsession!” He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed over Jason’s face before it settled into something stubborn.

“And so what if I do?” Jason asked in a mulish tone. “It’s _fall_ , everyone knows this is when the good flavors get released. This isn’t one of my safe houses, if I want my place to smell nice then I’m going to buy all the candles I damn well please!”

This was the most adorable thing Duke had ever seen. Jason Todd, the Red Hood, scourge of Gotham’s underbelly is a fall fanatic. Here he was sitting on the floor of his apartment in an oversized sweater and smelling candles. If Duke wasn’t worried about Jason kicking him out he’d make a basic white girl joke.

“Want me to get you a pumpkin spice latte?”

Oops. 

Jason’s head snapped up and the look on his face was murderous. “You know what, you can turn around and get right the _fuck_ out of my house!” he snarled, face red.

Duke chuckled and raised his hands placatingly. “I’m sorry, baby. I just didn’t know you were so passionate about candles.” He made his way carefully through the packaging and candles spread out across the floor to sit on the couch behind his boyfriend. His smile turned soft when Jason wiggled his way between his legs and rested his head on Duke’s knee.

“It’s not about the candles,” he said with a huff. “I mean, yes they smell nice, but it’s more about fall itself. Candles are just icing on the cake.” Jason set the candle he was holding down and twisted his head around to look up at Duke. He sat there contemplating silently for a minute before shrugging helplessly. “Fall is nice.”

If he wasn’t already, Duke knew he would have fallen madly in love with Jason right then and there. His man really was too cute. “There’s no shame in liking what you like. Everyone has a favorite season they go in on, so it probably would have been weird if you didn’t.”

Reaching down he began running his fingers through Jason’s curls. “Why don’t you show me your favorites and we can figure out the best places to put them,” he said.

Jason watched him carefully for a second before turning back to face the candles that surrounded him. While he took his time looking them over, Duke couldn’t help but notice how his ears were colored a light pink. Adorable.

* * *

Two hours later Jason's apartment was home to ten new candles of various flavors. Duke had tried arguing that calling them “flavors” made no sense but Jason wasn’t willing to budge. The citrus ones went in the kitchen, Ocean Breeze in the bathroom, and a few more subtle ones were left for the living and bedroom.

_“Each kind of candle needs to set the mood for whichever room you’re in. If the candle doesn’t fit you won’t be able to relax properly!” Jason had scolded when Duke had tried to put a lemon scented candle on the entertainment center in the living room._

“Should we light them now?” Duke asked as Jason adjusted the position of the final candle. 

“Well, lighting them all right now would be overkill but one or two would be nice,” Jason replied. 

Duke headed toward the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Jason’s shoulder as he walked by. “How about you do that and figure out what we’re going to watch while I go get dinner ready?” Glancing over his shoulder he could see the small smile Jason wasn’t really trying to hide and felt his heart swoop down into his stomach.

“You sure I can trust you not to burn my kitchen down?” Jason asked teasingly. Duke just rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“I’m not like the rest of the bats. I actually grew up learning basic life skills.”

“True. Probably why I keep you around.”

“You keep me around because I’m hot and you know you wouldn’t be able to stand seeing me with anyone else.”   
  
Jason chuckled as he went around lighting various candles. “You know that’s right!”

Twenty minutes later with two big bowls of spaghetti in hand, Duke made his way back to the living room. He paused for a moment in the doorway and reveled in the warmth and satisfaction of knowing that no one else knew Jason and his home like Duke did. Watching Jason mutter to himself as he tried to find a show to watch was something so one else got to see. Jason, this Jason, was his and his alone.

Duke shook his head and continued his journey to the couch. “I made spaghetti. You figure out what we’re going to watch?”

Jason grabbed his bowl and took a moment to press play before digging in. “Yep, we’re going to watch Lovecraft Country. I’ve been hearing good things online so I figured we should give it a try.”

Settling in, Duke let his thigh press into Jason’s. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to wash your hands and wear a mask!


End file.
